Black's Heir
by Legend Is A Dream
Summary: Wizarding Britain is in denial, placing herself in Voldemort's hands. The Oracle has spoken. Percy is going to Hogwarts to protect the innocent lives of innocent students. And if he finds lost family members and a new love on the way, this might actually be a nice quest. REWRITE OF BLACK'S NEW HEIR


"I still can't believe you guys actually broke up." Grover was staring wide eyed at Percy who shrugged. "You guys loved each other just two days into our first quest! And now you just broke up!"

"We still love each other, G-Man." Percy made a helpless gesture with his hands. "We just aren't in love with each other anymore. That place." Grover watched helplessly as his friend shuddered a little. "It changed a lot, put a lot in perspective. It changed our relationship too. We are still friends, well brother/sister maybe?" Another shrug. "It changed us both. Not always in a positive way and we know that our new selves won't work out in a relationship."

Percy picked up a slice of his blue pizza and munched on it deep in thought. "Dude, when did you get so smart?" Grover asked incredulously. Percy threw him a sad smile.

"What did I just tell you, it changed us."

* * *

Dinner went as smoothly as any other evening. The Stolls tried to start a food fight between the Ares and Aphrodite Cabins halfway in, but Chiron had been able to do damage control before anything went too far down the hill.

Grover had joined Percy at his table, together with Reyna and a few of the centurions. The last few weeks had been hectic for the son of Poseidon. Not only had he broken up with his best friend, the Romans had been in New York to help with the rebuilding efforts. There were even more cabins added and almost every day before dinner they had a meeting to see if there could be a way for the demigods to strengthen their bonds more and more.

Percy and Frank, who had refused to sit with his greek half siblings, were exchanging stories while Reyna and the others listened. Grover piped up every so often when Percy remembered something wrong.

All in all a normal a normal dinner. Right up until the point where Grover suddenly froze, eyes wide, staring at something right behind Percy. Percy turned around and nearly fell from his bench in shock. In front of him stood Rachel. Her eyes were glowing green, smoke swirling around her. The romans grabbed their weapons, but didn't dare attack.

Slowly the whole pavilion fell silent as more and more people saw the Oracle in her trance.

"Child of sorcery and ocean, beware the lies.

To the school of your mother you shall go

With Charms and Jewels to defend nation you belong.

Protect the children from the spies

Preserve the world for no one to know

Saving lives of the innocent that come along."

Percy grabbed Rachel as she collapsed, Grover jumped up to join him and together they eased Rachel into Percy's former seat. "This is the Oracle?" Reyna appeared to be in shock. Percy gave her a wry smile.

"A lot more impressive than the Augury isn't it?" The whole pavilion exploded in shouting and yelling demigods. The Romans not understanding what just happened and the Greeks demanding to know what the meaning of the Prophecy was.

"All cabin counselors to the Big House." Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground. "Roman leaders are welcome." Percy beckoned two of the Apollo campers closer.

"Take care of Rachel, when she recovers she should come and join us, but only when she is recovered." Both boys nodded and carefully lifted Rachel up, turning to leave for the Med Bay.

The whole pavilion was in chaos when Percy and Grover led Frank and Reyna to the Big House. The record room got some strange looks from the two praetors and the centurions who were also trickling in, but no one said a word about it.

The silence was almost deafening. Chiron gave Percy a small nod and with a sigh Percy stood up. "For our Roman guests. This is how the Greek receive a prophecy. Not by the Augury, but by the original spirit of the Oracle of Delphi." The few murmurs that rose at his words were silenced with a look and Percy went on.

"The first line was…"

"Child of sorcery and ocean, beware the lies."

Percy gave a small nod to Annabeth. "I know I am the child of ocean, but sorcery?" The Greek demigods turned to Chiron almost as one. The Romans were a bit befuddled by it, but they too listened to the centaur.

Chiron sighed. "Wizards and witches are real." He said. "And Percy, you mother is a witch." The whole room was dead silent. Everyone watched as Percy froze and just stared at Chiron for a long moment.

Then, to everyone's surprise, he sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" This got a few smiles all around the group and Percy turned around again.

"So I am the main character of this prophecy. The second line." He lifted his hand, palm up, to Annabeth, who looked highly amused.

"Shouldn't we talk about the 'beware the lies' part first?" Percy blinked before he smiled a bit sheepish.

"Isn't that just that there are a lot lies that want to trick us or something?" Annabeth shrugged, still smiling.

"The second line is: To the school of your mother you shall go. I guess this means you are going to the magic school your mother learned how to use magic?" All eyes were on Chiron for a second, he nodded, and all attention was back on Annabeth. "Well, that was easy."

Percy shrugged. "With Charms and Jewels to defend nation you belong. That was the third line right?" Several nods encouraged Percy to go on. "I guess there is another war brewing and we have to stop it?"

Chiron gave Percy a sad nod in agreement. "I am not informed on that world very well, but Lady Hecate said there is a great danger."

"My mom?" Lou Ellen flushed red when everyone turned to her. "I mean, I know about the wizarding world, it's the world my mother is more involved in than any other god, but no one from our cabin even knew about any danger, let alone a war. I know one of the more famous schools is in America, but there are schools all over the world."

"Illvermorny, America, Hogwarts, Scotland, Durmstrang, Norway, Beauxbatons, France and a lot of others in Brazil, Africa and Indonesia." The girl was absorbed in telling everything she knew, she didn't noticed the awed and shocked looks she was getting. "I know most about Hogwarts. It's rather famous for it's history and because of the whole ordeal with Voldemort and Harry Potter. Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, was one of the most powerful wizards, but her was a bad man and murdered hundreds of people. Harry Potter is the only one who survived an encounter with him because his mother gave her life for him when he was a baby and when Riddle wanted to kill Harry the spell backfired and now he is gone." She looked up from her hands and flushed even brighter red. "Sorry, I'll just be silent now."

Percy grinned at her. "You said that school was in Scotland right?" Lou nodded. "My mom lived in England in her youth. I guess we found the school where we are going." The girl smiled a little, happy to help but still very embarrassed.

"Now for the 'Charms and Jewels' part. If we are going for powers, I would think Jewels is Hazel." The girl in question started a little.

"Could be. I can control metals and jewels." She agreed after a moment of thinking. "I can also use the Mist and my mother was at least gifted in magic." For a moment she frowned. "Uhm, maybe I am a witch too?" Murmurs rose again, but mostly just interested. A few Romans wanted to throw Hazel from her Centurion position, but Reyna silenced them easily.

Piper raised her hand. "Then who is Charms? If we assume it's about Charmspeak, then both Drew and I could be the one of the prophecy." Percy grimaced.

"If you don't mind, I am going to ask you and ignore the mention of Drew. I do not want to be in a foreign country with her." A few laughs from the Greeks lifted the spirits of the whole group. They all treated this like they were just talking about a fake prophecy. They didn't want to face a real one.

"I'm fine with going to Scotland. But I do want to go to London too, I always wanted to go there." Percy smiled and shrugged, earning himself a grin from Piper and Hazel.

"Protect the children from the spies" Reyna helpfully reminded the others in the room of why they were here.

"So there are spies." Leo raised an eyebrow grinning. "It's like a James Bond movie with magic!" He enthusiastically waved his hands around. "You have to figure out who the spies are, while spying yourself, and then you fight the spies and then it's over!"

It was silent for a few seconds before Percy grinned. "That is exactly what I thought, although with a little less enthusiasm."

"Preserve the world for no one to know. What does that mean?" Travis asked, his brother nodding beside him.

"The wizarding world is very well concealed from the mortal and even the greek one." Nico said. "The only place where they really mix is the Underworld, when they are alive wizards don't even understand mortal technology."

"Wait!" Leo looked a little horrified. "Wizards don't use technology? They don't have internet? No machines?"

Nico blinked before giving Leo a flat stare. "Ninety percent of the wizard community doesn't even know how a lamp works." Another silence stretched out in the room before Annabeth cleared her throat.

"I suppose they don't need to know technology if they have magic." She said. "But that does mean you three have to be careful to keep your cover up." Piper, Hazel and Percy shared a look and nodded.

"The last line 'Saving lives of the innocent that come along'. Could it mean protecting people in that school?" Will asked before the group could go off track again.

"Probably." Percy shrugged. He really only did this so the others would feel a little more at peace with the quest. He knew that even trying to figure out the quest just wouldn't matter. Bianca and Zoë died even though they had known something bad was going to happen. There was no way of ruling a quest.

Percy was just happy that this time, even the cryptic prophecy didn't predict any deaths.


End file.
